I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a brassiere and, more specifically, to a brassiere which exerts forces on the wearer's breast lifting the breasts upwardly and inwardly toward each other for breast enhancement.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known to construct a brassiere having padded breast cups for breast enhancement. Brassieres of such construction are worn by women having small breasts who wish to enhance their appearance without resorting to surgical techniques; such as, breast implants. The padding in such brassieres may be a polyester used to make a fiber fill. Padding of this kind typically has little or no resiliency. As such, the padded cups do not provide the feel of real breasts.
It also is known to construct a padded brassiere having a pocket in each cup to receive a foam insert. These inserts are sponge-like in construction so as to be compressible. As such, they are not sufficiently resilient to simulate the feel of real breasts. Also, where the insert is made of latex foam, it has the tendency to disintegrate in a relatively short period of time. In those instances where the insert is made of polyurethane form, the material tends to oxidize over time and change color. This presents problems in terms of appearance, particularly if the outer garment is transparent to reveal the color of the brassiere.
The present invention improves on the heretofore known breast enhancement brassieres by providing a long lasting structure which substantially duplicates the feel of real breasts, provides added dimension in terms of volume of the breast cups, enhances the cleavage between the breasts, and provides breast cups having a flesh-tone appearance.